Why Me?
by Hermmes
Summary: their is somthing going on in the halls of hogwarts and it is more than just love but can this be found out an ddealt with in time? d/g please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Why Me?

By Hermmes

  
  
  
  


disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot because the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns all other things.

  
  


A/n this is my first D/G fic so no flames please this takes place in Ginny's fifth year while Draco is in this sixth, please note that they are both prefects.

Aug 30 

Dear journal,

the summer has gone by so quickly and soon I will be returning to school. I will be in my 5th year and I am also a prefect.

Last year was so eventful that I just can't believe it happened at all. It is like a dream that I had along time ago and I just can't seem to call it all back.

  
  


Last year Harry was nearly killed by Voldemort (which is of no surprise) but the person who saved him this time was none other than Draco Malfoy, and now they are on good terms with each other. 

Ginny

  
  
  
  


Ginny Weasley was a very pretty girl who was also very shy. She was the youngest child out of six boys and her friends often called her a rose among thorns. She was very smart which of course showed since she had received a letter from Professor McGonagall which said that she was to join the Sixth years in their classes. 

She had beautiful fiery red hair and a few small freckles on her Ivory face. She was 5'7 

  
  


Last year, her father had gotten a promotion in his work and was made the Minister of Magic which meant that he got a very huge pay raise. So this year she had gotten new robes, new school supplies, a new wand and a Firebolt. She had also gotten an owl of which she gave the name, Swallow.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy was a boy of sixteen years old. He was strong, had silvery blond hair, and gray eyes, he was also tall (about6'4).

Why me? He thought, why do I half to be locked up in this bloody dungeon. I hate it, I hate my father he is so cruel he kills people for the bloody fun of it and is also in the inner circle of bloody Voldemort. And, he also wants me to follow in his bloody footprints. Luckily he does not know of what I did last year (or else he would bury me head first in the back yard.) He does not know that I saved Potter, Weasley, and Granger last year and is now on speaking terms with them. Which is a very good thing he does not know.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


it was September first, and Ginny was in her bedroom making last preparations before they left for King's Cross station in London. She was dressed in a T shirt and tan jeans.

  
  


With her trunk packed and ready and Swallow in her cage she was ready to go and she went downstairs to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting.

  
  
  
  


They got in the Two ministry cars that were waiting out side and then drove to King's Cross station where they would catch the Hogwarts express that would leave at 11:00 sharp.

  
  


They arrived at the station at quarter passed ten and from their went through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.

  
  


They got onto the train and found an empty compartment where Neville and to the shock of Ginny, Malfoy joined them.

  
  


The trip to Hogwarts was a rather quiet and peaceful one and Ginny took a nap. When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station a few hours later the merry party all got into one of the horseless carriages that took them to the school. 

  
  
  
  


they all went into the great hall and sat down at their assigned tables waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

  
  


After the sorting ceremony was done professor Dumbledore stood up and said:

  
  


"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts, a couple of announcements before we begin the exelent feast that was prepared for us.

  
  


First of all please note that the forbidden forest should not be entered due to the fact of dangerous beast that roam their 

  
  


Second of all we the staff have decided that the different houses need to come closer together so we have selected one student from each house to go and be part of another house. The students that have been selected are as follows:

  
  
  
  


Vincent Crabb from Slytherin will be part of Hufflepuff's house.

  
  


Cho Chang from Ravenclaw will join the house of Gryffindors.

Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor will join the house of Slytherin.

  
  


And Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff will join he house of Ravenclaw

  
  
  
  


And last of all I want those persons in which I have called to join their new houses, and "UK it"

he said

  
  


and all of the wonderful food appeared.

  
  


The rest of the feast passed as a big blur to Ginny because she was so shocked. All that she could think about was this one question, WHY ME?, after the feast was done she followed Malfoy to the Slytherin common room where he then showed her to her bedroom.

  
  


She went in and locked the door then looked around the room was decorated id green and silver and the four poster bed had small snakes carved on the post.

She was to tired to care so she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. However, she did not get to sleep for a very long time.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


when Ginny's name had been called to join the Slytherins I was really shocked but I did not let it show. He decided to look after Ginny but would not make it known to anybody the feast was like a blur to him but when it was 

over he lead the first years and Ginny to the common room where he then showed her to her room

  
  


he then went to his own privet room which was next to Ginny he undressed got in his pajamas and went to bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Ginny's alarm clock rang at 6:30. She got up showered and got dressed into Slytherin uniform then went down to the great hall for breakfast. She received her schedule which read:

  
  


Monday

9:00 potions

1:00 charms

  
  


3:00 transfiguration 

  
  


this is a Sixth year schedule Mrs Weasley because you are advanced.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/n so how do you like it so far? I know it was a bit undetailed but that is because this chapter was a setting or beginning.

Please review my story and give me suggestions and please also give me your email so I can inform you when the next chapter is up

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreams

Chapter 2

DREAMS

  
  


disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or friends I only own the plot.

  
  


A/N here I am, back again for chapter two. This chapter will kind of tell of Ginny's day and of how the Slytherin girls get along with Ginny, this will also set the background of last year.

Also, thanks to those that reviewed my fic they are, nectar blossoms, Anjelline, jade fel horn, and some dude. Oh yea, I will add more detail.

  
  


Ginny's day had gone much better than she had suspected it would. In her first class, potions she had been partnered with a 6th year girl by the name of Jaime Childs and they had become fast friends. 

  
  


They had made fun of Snape behind his back and had managed to pull a prank on Draco Malfoy. The prank was rather simple,

  
  


they just threw in his cauldron a potions explosion (one of Fred and Georges new pranks to play in class inventions )and Malfoy's cauldron exploded and he got detention for Friday. 

  
  


Then they went to lunch and Jaime introduced to Ginny her two friends Emily Diddle and Dawn Wall both in 5th year and they just clicked together like to magnets.

  
  


Then Ginny and Jaime went to charms where they learned a simple freezing charm which they tried on Malfoy then quickly did the counter curse before he found out who had done it. 

  
  


In transfiguration they changed rocks into dogs and back again, of course Hermione got it first but Jaime and Ginny got it second.

  
  


At dinner, Dawn, Emily, Jaime, and Ginny told of their day, and then they went to the common room to play Monopoly. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Malfoy on the other hand had an absolutely horrible day and it had all stared with potions when somebody threw something in his cauldron which made it explode and he got detention for it.

  
  


Then in charms class someone put a freezing charm on him and Ginny did the counter curse.

  
  


Then in transfiguration he could not managed to change a rock into a dog and back again while Ginny and her friend had. To some it all up, he'd had a very vexing day.

  
  
  
  


He went to bed early that night to get away from the noise in the common room.

But he didn't have a very good night either because he had a dream about last year.

  
  


Draco ran down the stairs and was about to go into his fathers sitting room when he noticed that his dad had company, namely Voldemort and a few of the inner circle.

  
  


Draco stood at the door and listened;

  
  


"Lucius," said a cold raspy voice "make sure you have your death eaters in the forest at 9:00 on January the 14th. And I will have Mr Potter out their so that you can take him prisoner and then hand him over to me. Do I make myself clear?"

  
  


"Yes master," Lucius said while bowing deeply.

  
  


"Good!" Voldemort said and then he and the three other death eaters were gone.

  
  
  
  


Draco quickly ran upstairs to his room and bolted the door. He then composed a letter to Dumbledore telling him what had happened and sent it off with his owl, Aildeb. 

  
  
  
  


A/n this is a little part of last year and the end of one dream.

  
  
  
  


Draco woke up in a cold sweat and taking deep breaths. He looked around noting where he was and then fell asleep again only to be disturbed by another dream. 

  
  
  
  


When fire and ice have come together.

  
  


When enemies of old are friends of new.

  
  


When trust is low and deceit is high.

  
  


That is when your worst dreams come to life.

  
  


If fire is missing there is no hope.

  
  


Watch out for he who comes with lies,

  
  


and you might survive if hope is not lost.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco woke up and wrote this down and put it away in his chest to tell Dumbledore tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  


A/n I know it was a bit short but come on what do you expect, I have homework to do!. Anyway the first dream is a little background into last year because one of the reviewers wanted it and the second dream is a warning for what is coming this year, the next chapters are going to be more interesting don't worry. Thanks again to all who reviewed and please keep reviwing pretty please. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
